Stories of us
by othfan815
Summary: following the eventful lives of high school students, through the ups and downs of relationships and love and lose. This is not actually one tree but it is based on the same concept.


Stories of Us

Chapter One

Layne walked in to her house after cheer practice and went straight to her room. Through the door she could hear her parents yelling and screaming at each other, she can't wait till the divorce is finalized. Her Parents have always been a little on the crazy side and sometimes very hard to handle. For the most part it is just her, Layne is fine with being alone because that's how she grew up and now being a sophomore, her parents are always traveling and leaving her behind, but that is fine. She is an only child and she likes it other than it gets a little lonely but with her real family there she is never completely alone.

Her real family is the cheerleaders and the football players they have always have her back. Layne's closest friend is Anna she is a year older and a total bitch but for the most part they get along. Anna is short with short white blonde hair; she is the co-captain of the varsity cheerleading squad and the total queen bee of the school. She is also dating the captain of the football team. His name is Jason he is tall and has a great body, but extremely competitive, he is also graduating this spring and will be playing football for the University of Missouri in the fall. Her other best friends our Tory, Kate, and Matt. Tory and Kate are both sophomores with blonde hair. They are both cheerleaders that's how they met; they have been best friends since. Matt is Layne's best guy friend he is a junior he has a great body and brown hair. He plays soccer and football with Jason and Layne's boyfriend Jesse. Jesse is tall and has dirty blonde hair. Jesse and Layne have been dating for the pass 6 month. He is a junior but it doesn't matter She really loves him and she knows he loves her too. This is the family that she mostly lives with but every once in a while her parents will come back home and visit with her for a week, that week is a living hell.

Layne heard the door slam and that's when she knew that her mom through her dad out on his ass again, this same thing has happened over two dozen times before, but she can take it her mom leaves for Dallas tomorrow and her Dad will most fly out to New York.

They live in St Louis, she loves it here other than the fact it land locked, but they make the best out of it we always have a good time here weather it is partying or just getting into other types trouble. These are the stories of us.

Chapter 2

The first part of the day went by rather slowly but finally the lunch bell rang and Layne went to find Jesse as soon as she saw him went up to him and kissed him. They sat at the lunch table with the rest of the football team and their girlfriends. I noticed that Anna wasn't with Jason, I was about to ask where she was when all of a sudden my phone buzzed it was a text from Anna it said _911 get to my house right now! _Jesse saw my phone and looked at me I got up and started to walk away. He started to follow me. He met me by my car "Layne what's going on?" he asked I looked him straight in the eye said "I don't know but you can't come, I will text you if I need you." "Are you sure you don't want me there?" he asked I gave him an assertive look and then he smirked. I put my lips to his and kissed him, then told him that I loved him for the first time.

I pulled into Anna's drive way and parked. I got out of my car and walked into her house and up to her room. I saw her sitting there holding a pillow to her stomach crying. "What happened?" I asked she turned to me and said "go into the bathroom and look at what is on the counter top." I did as she instructed and as soon as I walked in I saw a box with the words _pregnancy test_ on it, I ran back in to the room and asked "are you pregnant?" Anna didn't look or even have to turn to me she just broke down in tears again and that was conformation enough that the test was positive. I held her in my arms saying "everything is going to be alright and Jason is going to support you." She looked up and said "it's not Jason's its Matt's. Layne you can't tell anyone promise." I took a deep breath and said "I Promise"

I sat in the school parking lot waiting for school to let out and cheer practice to begin. After Anna told me that she was pregnant with Matt's baby I couldn't think about going back to school and facing Jason or Matt knowing this. I texted Jesse _Hey come to my car as soon as school lets out we need to talk!_ his response was a simple _ok_. As soon as the bell rang he came out to my car, "is everything ok?" he asked this with a shacking voices. "Not really" I responded. I told him the whole story of how Anna is pregnant and how it's not Jason's but rather Matt's. After telling him the story he sat there not saying a word only a blank emotionless face. I had him promise not to tell anyone because if he did we would both be dead.

I went in to cheer practice and found Kate and Tory, as soon as they saw me they rushed up to me, "where were you this afternoon oh my god what is wrong is everything ok?" Kate asked. I thought to myself for a minute thinking that everything was not ok and how could they tell that something was wrong, "hello earth to Layne" Tory said. "Oh sorry yeah everything is fine." I said putting on a clearly fake smile. "Ok, come on girls we need to start practicing, where is Anna we can't start without her?"Said Nicole the other co-captain of the varsity cheerleading squad. "She's not going to be here today she's, sick," "Ok let's start from the top five six seven eight."

Jesse sat in the boy's locker room thinking hard about what Layne had told him he didn't know what to do until Matt sat down next to him. "Hey dude what's up? Is everything ok with you and Layne" "Yeah everything is fine with Layne and I, but do you remember Anna?"Jesse said nervously "yeah I had I hooked up with her like 2 months ago why?" Jesse took a deep breath and then looked his friend in the eye and said "Anna is pregnant." Matt got up and ran from the locker room. Jesse felt a wave of guilt rush over him, he just betrayed his girlfriend.

Matt texted Anna _can I over we need to talk_? There was no response so he decided to just go over to Anna's house when he got there he walked right in and yelled up to her "Anna it's me Matt we need to talk about the baby." Jason was up there with Anna and heard ever word. By that time Matt was walking into Anna's room, and as soon as he did Jason punched him in the eye and stormed out of the house. Anna ran over to Matt to see if he was ok. His eye started to turn black but there was nothing else wrong. When matt was standing he explained himself. Anna was so mad that she kicked him out of her house.

Jesse and Layne were watching a movie and making out on the couch when he whispered in my ear "I love you too." I was so happy, this was the best feeling in the world I was in love, I whispered back "I want to do this tonight, I want to have sex with you tonight right now." Everything seemed to be going perfectly until her phone buzzed it was a text from Anna it read: _I thought you were my friend why would you tell your big mouth boyfriend that I was pregnant, he told Matt so thanks and now Matt and Jason know. I hate you so much don't talk to me anymore bitch._ At that moment the feeling of being in love with Jesse was gone I couldn't even stand to look at him. "Get the hell out of my house I never want to see you again why would you tell Matt that Anna is pregnant!" I yelled, Jesse knew not to mess with me when I was mad he simple got up and left.

Anna was panicking about being pregnant she was calling Matt and Jason but both of them were ignoring her. She put down her phone hoping that maybe one of them would call her and help. After putting her phone down it started to ring, she didn't even look to see who it was she just picked up. On the other line it was Layne, Layne started to talk "I am so sorry I told Jesse I don't know what I was thinking I guess I was just scared and I don't know, I just wanted to say I was sorry." After a moment of silence Anna started to say something "hey I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you earlier you didn't deserve that, I am terrified and don't know what I'm going to."Anna said "I think you should go see a doctor about this" "Yeah I think so too will you come with me Layne?" Layne took no time in answering "Yes I would love to go with you; we should try to go during lunch tomorrow." "Ok that would be good and thanks again Layne I really do need a friend like you." Joana said and then hung up the phone.

Chapter 3

Layne made an appointment for her friend to see the doctor during their lunch. Both of the girls were dreading going to the appointment, but in a blink of the eye it was noon on Thursday. They sat in the waiting room for what seemed like only seconds, when they got called back the doctor was waiting for them in the room. Anna and Layne were holding hands praying that everything was fine with the baby. The doctor started the ultrasound but looked extremely puzzled as he looked at the screen, "Ms. Jones why were you coming in today" Anna explained that she took an at home pregnancy test and it came out positive. The doctor looked up at the girls and said "Congratulations Ms. Jones you are not pregnant" The girls look confused and relieved neither of the girls could believe what the doctor had just told them.

None of the boys sat at the football players table all of them just decided to avoid each other. Kate and Tory saw Matt in the hallway he was clearly trying to hide is black eye but it didn't work to well. "Oh my god Matt what happened" Tory shirked when she saw his eye. "I got punched because I acted like an asshole," "what did you do this time? Tory asked "I really shouldn't say." Matt said smirking "How about you tell me all it about tonight and maybe I can make it feel better." she seductively. " Or Matt we could hook up I mean hang out and I could get you to forget all about it." said Kate "Well ladies I would love to, but I can't we have a team dinner." "Oh well maybe another time," then the girls walked away.

Anna saw Matt at a distance and ran down the hall toward he was surprised to see her in such a good mood compared to last night when she threw him out of her house. "Hey about last night I want to apologize" Anna said "Whatever I don't want to talk to you right now" "Matt hold on I really need to talk to you about this whole thing." "Ok fine what is new?" he asked sarcastically "well I went to the doctor today and…I'm not pregnant." She said with a giant grin on her face. "What?!" "Yeah I'm not going to have your baby or a baby!" "That's great for you but you just completely messed up the whole football team and now I look like a complete douche bag because I had sex with my friends girlfriend but Congratulations you're not pregnant so that's all that matters is that your life is not screwed up. Whatever Anna you are not worth the time or the effort, have a nice life." he said then walked away to catch up with Kate and whispered in her ear "I will take you up on that offer after the dinner" Kate turned around kissed him on the check then smirked and walked away.

Anna finally found Jason he gave her a look of disgust then walked away from her. She called after him but he ignored her finally he walked into an empty class room and she followed. He turned to her "what the hell do you want now?"Jesse asked "I want to talk to you about this." "What this you getting knocked up by another guy while you were dating me?" he asked with a harsh tone "well not exactly I really just wanted to tell you that I'm not pregnant, Layne and I went to the doctor this morning and they told me that I wasn't", he rolled his eyes when he heard the news, "I thought you would be happy and want…" he interrupted her "and what want to get back together with you?" "Well kind of…" she said "well I'm not an idiot I know you will hook up with more guys and cheat on me again so no we are not getting back together right now. Just give me a little time to spend it with some other people" Then he stormed out of the room.

Jesse saw Layne going to her locker and saw it as the perfect chance to apologize for being such a dick for telling Matt about the baby. He slowly started to walk towards her and as soon as she saw him she ran up to him and kissed. Jesse looked surprised at what his girlfriend said and what she did, "Hey I wanted to say that I was sorry about kicking you out of my house last night I shouldn't have done that." She said surprising Jesse "I shouldn't have told Matt that Anna was pregnant" "its fine it's over with and Anna is not actually pregnant" Layne said with a giant smile on her face "wow that great news" he said as they started to walk down the hall. "I have to go to cheer practice, and you have your team dinner so I guess I will see you tomorrow for the big game." "Ok, I love you" "I love you too." Layne said with the biggest smile on her face then walked to practice.

Matt arrived at Kate's house at ten o'clock, he rang the door bell Kate answered it with nothing but a silk robe on she told him to come in. They went into the family room and sat "So do you want to talk about how you got that black eye or would you rather just skip to the part where we make each other feel better?" She asked very seductively. " think we should do the second one" he said. With that they started making out and within 10 minutes they were naked having sex.

Today was the day it was the day they had worked so hard for, it was the State championship game. The state title was going to be theirs. Going to school that day was a total bust no one could focus on school, they could only focus on that in 12 hours they would be the state's best high school football team. The entire cheerleader squad wore their uniforms and all the boys wore slacks and dress shirts.

Matt and Kate walked through the hallways laughing and kissing but they both told everyone that they were not dating and just to prove it Kate made out with the entire football team including Jesse and Jason which really pissed off Anna and Layne. Tory couldn't take it though why did none of the guys want her? She went over to her seat and waited for class to begin. Several minutes later Jason came over to her, "hey what's up?" he asked sincerely, Tory mind was racing she couldn't believe he was talking to her what about Anna, o yeah they broke up. "O nothing really just a little nervous for the game. What about you?" she asked extremely nervous about even talking to him. "Me too, I can't believe we might actually win state." "Yeah it's crazy and you will do great you have nothing to worry about." She told him trying to act cool "So what are you doing after the game?" Jason asked "I'm not sure yet" "well me and some of the guys are all going over to my house, my parents are out of town, I can give you a ride to the game and then take you to my house after words if you want?" "Yeah sure that would be great." "Ok I will see you then." Then Jason got up and walked away.

The game was in the final quarter and the team was up by 21. This was finally there time they had won the state championship as the clock ticked down to zero. The cheerleaders were the first on the field once the game had ended and then the rest of the fans followed in their lead. Tory was quick to find Jason and once she did she didn't stop at only saying hi she got on her tiptoes and gave him kiss. Jason was in complete shock but decided not to push her away but rather enjoy the feeling of being a free man and kissing a girl right in front of his ex. Soon their kiss was broken when he and the rest of the team went to change. Tory was waiting by herself until Kate, Matt, Layne and Jesse came walking by, "what was with Jason?" Layne asked trying not to seem too worried. "Oh nothing we are just friends." "It seemed a little more than just that" Matt said under his breath but still loud enough to hear. They all just rolled their eyes at him but let it go. "So do you need a ride to the party?" asked Matt "oh no Jason is giving me a ride but thanks anyway." She said pleased to see that Jason was coming. "Ok see you there" Layne said before walking off with Jesse, Kate and Matt.

For most of the car ride Jason and Tory sat in silence until it was broken when by Jason asking her about the kiss. Tory began to blush when she opened her mouth to speak, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that…" she was interrupted by him saying "I liked and I plan on doing it again and again tonight, if that alright with you." Tory couldn't even form words she was so excited and all she could do was blush and act like it was nothing new. When they arrived at Jason's house the party was already started he explained that he gave Logan a key to his house to get things ready. Logan was a football player too he was tall, had a great build and extremely attractive but he didn't want a girlfriend.

Chapter 4

The party was in full swing when Jason and Tory walked in, and they quickly were handed drinks and got separated by the madness of the victory party. Tory found Layne, and by this time Layne was pretty drunk, but I still managed to figure out she had seen Jason, she hadn't. At this point everyone was drunk but still having a great time, Layne and Tory decided to get more drinks and as they walked into the kitchen, they found Jesse who quickly pulled Layne in to the other room and started making out. Finally Tory found Jason and Jason took Tory in his arms and kissed her.

As Kate lied next to Matt she felt amazing as there naked bodies touch and they embraced one another. Kate got a feeling that she had never had before she felt as if her heart was ready to explode and that she could only focus on one thing, Matt. Kate opened her mouth to speak but it was silenced by Matt's lips rushing up to meet hers, Kate quickly pulled away even though she loved the feeling so much, but she had to tell him, "I love you Matt." The words tumbled out of her mouth and right then matt got up grabbed his clothes and left. Kate sat there in total embracement, she couldn't believe she told a guy she loved him then he walked out.

Layne's back was pressed up against the wall as Jesse kissed down the side of her neck. They were trying to find an unlocked room because tonight was finally going to be the night she had sex with Jesse. Neither Jesse nor Layne were virgins but it didn't matter because all the other times it hadn't matter who they were having sex with or where, but tonight it did, she is giving herself to the one person she really loves, and the one that really loves her. They found and room and went straight for the bed, this time nothing else matter she didn't have to worry about if she looked fat or if her underwear were not cute none of it matter because Jesse was in love with her and that was not going too changed.

Jason quickly pulled Tory into his room as soon as he got her in there he took off his shirt and assisted Tory in taken off her. He pushed her down on the bed and started kissing her, his lips separated from hers only to go kiss the rest of her body. Tory was a virgin but at this point she didn't want to tell him. That night she lost her virginity to a guy who only thought of her as a one night stand.

Kate sat in the living room of Jason's house sipping on a bottle of tequila she felt awful, she couldn't believe that this had happened to a girl like her. By that time almost everyone had left or had passed out. Kate went to the kitchen there she found one more person, he looked mostly sober but still a little out of it, he glanced up at her to see if he would recognize her, he did she smiled at him and he did back. This was Logan he was a junior, he was really good friends with Jason and was a friend with Matt. "Hey, why are you still here?" He asked, she looked up not wanting to really talk to one of Matt's friends but did anyway, "I'm too tired and too drunk to drive and I told my parents that I would be sleeping here." Logan just nodded then added "you don't have to answer this but what happened with you and Matt, I saw him storm out of the room then get into his car and leave with Anna?" "Oh well we just thought that we were different things" she said trying not to think much of it. Logan just nodded getting the hint that she didn't want to talk about it.

The next morning they had all woken up with hangover and had all felt like vomiting, Kate was hung over but that was not why she felt like vomiting. She felt sick about everything that had happened with Matt. Kate sat in the kitchen next to Logan waiting for her friends to come down to the kitchen so she could leave. They had been sitting in the kitchen in silence for most of the night falling in and out of sleep they would occasionally talk about little things like sports and school, but for the last thirty minutes neither of them had said one word. The silence was broken when Jesse and Layne entered the room, they both looked happy and in love, "Hey you're up early" Layne said looking at Kate. "Yeah I just got up I didn't feel well, O can you give me a ride home?" Kate asked "I can't Jesse gave me a ride and his car only holds two but I think Tory has a car here so she can give you a ride." Layne said in reply. Right then Tory came in to the kitchen crying then ran out and started walking to her house lucky for her she didn't live far away. We all just stared at each other wondering about what had happened. "Kate I can give you a ride home." Logan said "Thanks," she told him.

As they were driving the car was silent until Logan spoke up, "what happened last night, with you and Matt." Kate sat there not wanting to answer but she knew she had to, "we had sex, that's it." She said trying to end the conversation there. "Was the sex really that bad?" he asked smirking, Kate looked over a little confused "Well Matt stormed out of the house at like three o'clock in the morning with Anna, and I mean after what happened between them you know something bad would have happened to make him crawl back to her. And you also came down stairs crying and started to nurse on a bottle of tequila at like four o'clock in the morning. So if you really just had sex it would have had to been awful." Logan explained, Kate was ready to cry but held it in and stuck with the story that they just had sex.

Kate ran into her house straight to her room and started crying. After about ten minutes she decided she didn't want to be alone any more. She called Layne "Hey is it ok if I come over to your house?" Kate asked holding back tears "sure you can" Layne said knowing that something was wrong with her friend. Kate arrived at her friend's house and walked in she was ready to break down again. "Hey what Happened?" Layne asked "I had sex with Matt" she chocked out before sobbing again. Layne was a bit surprised and knew that that was not the only thing that had happened last night between her and Matt "Kate what else happened last night at the party?" "I told Matt that I loved him and he walked out on me and ran off with Anna." She said crying again. Layne was surprised by two things one that Kate could actually love someone and the second one was that Matt would run off with Anna.

After Kate left, Layne called Matt and told him to meet her at the coffee shop. Layne got to the coffee shop before Matt she ordered a salted caramel mocha and went outside to wait for Matt. When he arrived ten minutes late she was ready to explode on him, she couldn't believe how much anger she had at him. Matt was surprised at how mad she was "hey I am sorry I was late," he seed semi sincerely. "Do you really think that's why I am mad?" she asked him. "Well sort of but whatever what did you want to talk about?" he said yawning still seeming a little hung over from the night before. "What the hell happened between you and Kate last night?" Layne asked looking a little calmer but still very pissed. "We had sex and she thought that we were more than just friends with benefits." "Well are you more than just friends with benefits and what happened with you leaving the party with Anna?" she asked getting angry again. "I don't know maybe we are more than just friends with benefits but I know I am not done messing around just because this one girl loves me. And I was going to take Anna home because she was drunk but when we were about to get into my car Jason came up to us and told me that he would take her home. " They continued talking with a little small talk but soon went their separate ways.

Chapter 5

Layne pulled into the school parking lot; she couldn't believe that it was already Monday, but was sort of happy it was. She hadn't seen Tory since Saturday morning when she stormed out of the house crying, Layne had tried calling her but she didn't pick me and when Layne went over to Tory's house she wasn't there her parents told Layne that she went shopping. As Layne walked into school she went straight to the commons to see if Tory was there, she wasn't. Layne saw Jason "hey" Layne said "What's up" Jason asked trying to blow her off. "What happened with you and Tory on Friday?" she asked somewhat angry. "Nothing happened between us, and have you seen Anna?" he asked blowing off the Tory question. "No I haven't but have you seen Tory?" she asked get frustrated with his attempt to change the subject, "No I haven't" Jason said and then walked away. Layne soon found Kate she hadn't found Tory either. Then the bell rung and they went to class.

Later that day after lunch Matt didn't want to go back to class so he decided to just walk around the school. He eventually went outside to smoke a joint, when he got out there he saw a girl sitting she looked upset when he started to walk towards her, he noticed that it was Tory. He sat down by her. She looked up "What are you doing out here?" "I didn't want to go back to class. What are you doing here?" Matt asked. "Jason and I are in 5th hour together and I can't stand seeing him." She said holding back tears. As Tory was talking Matt had lit his joint and had taken a few puffs before responding to Tory and handing her the joint. "I don't really smoke anymore." She told Matt trying to hand it back, but Matt blocked her hand and told her she needs to relax. "Tory what happened between you and Jason?" She took a puff of the joint and told him all of the details about Friday night. The sound of the final bell rang neither of them could believe that 2 hours had past but now it was off to cheer practice and soccer practice.

Cheer practice had just started when Tory walked in, Kate and Layne were both happy and angry to see their friend finally show up after avoiding them for the past 3 days. Tory got to her place in the line as they started to practice, she stood to the left of Layne, Tory was a beat behind the rest of the cheerleaders and Layne could tell that she was a little buzzed. When Anna told everyone to take a break Tory Layne and Kate all just fell to the ground "Are you high?" Layne asked trying not to laugh but couldn't help grinning a little. The answer was obvious when she couldn't form the word 'yes' and just decided to giggle instead. Layne called Anna over, "Hey Tory isn't feeling well and I need to get her home can we three leave?" Layne asked. "Yeah you guys can go and Layne you could have just told me she was high." Layne and Kate just giggled as they led there friend outside. Layne got into her car with Tory and drove over to her house and Kate followed in her car. They decided to go to Layne's because no one was home.

For Matt select soccer practice was not the best place to be high but he had been high enough times that he could hide it from the coach but not his friends. "High at practice, really?" Jesse asked. Matt swung his whole body around to face Jesse "No I am not high." Matt said with red eyes and huge grin. Jesse and Jason continued to pass the ball as Logan juggled the ball by himself because Matt told the coach that he had pink eye and didn't want to continue practicing and risk getting the whole team sick, surprisingly the coach believed him and let him go. When Matt got into his car, he texted Layne _we need to talk I'm coming over_.

Layne, Kate, and Tory were hanging out at Layne's house, Layne was attempting to cook something for her friends when the door bell rung, "Hey Kate can you get that?" Layne asked "sure" Kate replied walking to the door. When Kate made it to the door she quickly opened it to see Matt and just as quickly closed it in his face. Kate went back to the kitchen "who was it?"Layne asked "No one." Kate said and right then the door bell rang again. This time Layne went to the door when she opened it she saw Matt, "Hey" he said "What are you doing here?" she asked kind of pissed off. "I texted you that I was coming but I wanted to talk to you about Tory" he said Layne stepped outside to talk to him. "My phone is dead, but what about Tory? Were you the one who got her high?" she asked "Well yeah but I found out what happened on Friday, don't ask her about it or she will break down. Can I come over latter to talk to you maybe when Kate isn't here?" Matt asked. Layne just nodded her head and told him she would text him when to come over, and with that she went back inside the house. The first thing Layne heard when she walked in was "What did that bastard want?" Layne just rolled her eyes and said "he wants to talk" "Talk, yeah he is going to try to have sex with you, o wait you guys already did so he probably won't" "Are you still mad about that? I barely knew him and it was only one time it meant nothing." Layne said "Of course it does, it always means something." Kate said. Layne just rolled her eyes and changed the subjected away from Matt until they both left.

Matt got a text from Layne at about 9, telling him he could come over now. This time he didn't bother knocking but instead just walked in, "Layne" he yelled "Up here" Layne yelled back. He walked upstairs looking for her, he found her in her room. "Hey" she said looking up from here phone. "Hey where are your parents? Matt asked "My mom is in Dallas with her boyfriend and my dad is in New York with his girlfriend." She said "O sorry." "It's fine I don't really care but what did you find out about Tory?" she asked interested in what he had to say. He told her everything that Tory had told him and when he had finished Layne was in complete shock. She couldn't believe that Tory lost her virginity and didn't tell her. The rest of the night went the same way until Matt left.

The rest of week went by rather slowly all the girls were looking forward to the girls night this Friday. When Friday night finally came around all the girls met at Anna's house the word house is used lightly considering how big it was it would be more suiting to say mansion. Tory, Kate, and Layne all arrived Anna's by 8 they decided that they would start a movie, and when they got bored with that Kate decided to ask "what happened between to you and Matt on Monday you guys seemed really close on Tuesday?" "You and Matt got together I mean I don't blame you but I mean don't you like to date the guy before you sleep with him?" Anna added. "They already had sex long time ago." Kate said "Really!" Anna exclaimed "Yes we had sex freshman year and no nothing happened on Monday we talked, but if you want to hear something new ask Tory." Layne answered. "What are you talking about?" Tory asked innocently "you know, about what happened last Friday." Stated Layne "Oh that well um…I lost my virginity…" Tory whispered. "WHAT? With who? Kate shouted "umm… I don't think I should say." She whispered again. "Was it Jason?" Anna asked. "Yeah are you mad?" she asked terrified that she would be. "No, he told me that he fucked someone, and I mean he has slept with most of the cheerleaders like he slept with Layne and I slept with Jesse, so we don't really care who the other has slept with." Anna told her. "Layne, who was your first time?" Tory inquired "Um it was this guy a year older than me I think his name was Logan. He is friends with Jason and Matt." She responded. "What about you, Anna who was your first time?" she asked. "Jesse." She said straight faced "What he was your first?" she retorted "yeah" Anna said. Layne got over the fact that her best friend lost her virginity to her boyfriend. The rest of the night they talked about boys, sex, and decided that they all needed to get drunk so they did.

Chapter 6

The last six weeks were all a blur. It was hard to believe that six weeks ago the football team had won the state championship, six weeks since Matt walked out on Kate, six weeks ago and Kate had the almost perfect life and now it was falling apart.

Everyone got to school early to study for their 5th hour exam on Monday, everyone except Kate, she showed 2 minutes before the final bell and looked like she had been crying but swore she wasn't. The fifth hour final was hard to focus on because it was an AP art history final and because all of her friends kept looking at her. As soon as the bell rang Kate handed in her test and left school even though they still had a full day after the exam.

After Layne and Tory finished their exams they walked out together, "What do you think that was about?" Layne asked, "I have no idea she was fine early this weekend, maybe it's just the stress over the finals." Tory said trying to reassure Layne and herself. The girls went on the rest of their classes still worrying about their friend. The next few days went the same way.

Thursday finally came around; it was the last day before winter break, only two more finals and then they were done for 3 weeks. Kate walked in to school early today, for the first time this week, went straight to the commons, and pulled Matt aside something she hasn't done in over a month, "we need to talk now!" She said with a stern almost rude tone, she started to walk away and he figured he better follow her, they walked to stairwell near the back of the school and sat down on the steps. "So now, now you want to talk?" Matt hissed "well I mean I told you I loved and you walked out and ignored me so I didn't know you wanted to talk. And you made no effort to talk to me." She hissed back at him and now tears were forming in her eyes. "I know I'm sorry but what do you want to talk about" he said noticing that she was close to crying. "I don't how to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it, I'm pregnant." The tears that were building up in her eyes poured out. Matt's mind was racing, how? How was this happening to me? What do I do? I can't be a dad I'm 17. Matt couldn't speak one word all he did was get up and walk away. Kate tried to dry away the tears, as she got up and went to class.

The finals seemed like an eternity for both Kate and Matt but as soon as the final bell of the semester rang, Matt nearly ran out of the school not wanting to see anyone he went home. As he pulled into the driveway he saw his dad's Porsche in the garage. When he went into his house he saw his dad buried in files, "What are you doing home?" Matt asked "I wanted to work at home today." His dad said not looking up from the files, by this time Matt was over by the bar pouring him himself a scotch he didn't bother nursing on it but rather threw it back and poured himself another and walked up to his room taken the bottle with him.

Kate walked out to her car trying not to cry, she saw Jesse and Layne getting in to their cars, they were kissing it made her think about how happy she was only 6 weeks ago. Now Kate's life seemed to be over she got into her car and started crying, but decided that Matt was not worth the time or the tears.

Layne and Jesse were making out in the parking lot not thinking about anything but each other. "My parents are still gone so you can come over and spend the night." Layne said grinning "ok I will be over at like 4 ok?" Jesse said giving his girlfriend one last kissed before getting into his car. They both drove away eagerly waiting for what the night and the rest of break will bring.

Tory had hopped right in her car and drove off not wanting to be late for her flight, her parents always gave her a trip for Christmas this year she was going to Paris for break, she couldn't wait to see everything and just escape the drama of St. Louis.

Matt came back down stairs, to see his dad still sitting in his office still hovering over his files, he brought the bottle of scotch back down as well there was still about half left but Matt had drank a considerable amount. Matt was nowhere near being drunk his alcohol tolerance was pretty high, "hey I'm going to go to Layne's." Matt said not thinking his dad would mind. "Son, you just drank half a bottle of scotch you are not driving." He said looking up from his files. "I'm fine, I know when I'm too drunk to drive and right now I know I'm not." Matt said walking towards the door and grabbing his keys. "Walk in a straight line." He said Matt's father did several more test "fine you can drive but if you get pulled over I am not helping you out of it." His father said in a completely serious tone. "Ok dad." Matt said walking out of the door.

By the time Matt got to Layne house it was 4:30, he needed someone to talk to and she was the only person who could really talk to. He got out of his car and knocked "Matt?" Layne said confused she was wearing a sexy silk night gown and behind her was Jesse who was in a pair of sweatpants shirtless. Matt walked into the house not thinking much of it, "Layne we need to talk." Matt said trying not to think about how hot she looked, "about what?" Layne asked a little annoyed, grabbing the robe that Jesse was handing to her "Kate…um she is pre-preg-pregnant." He said chocking on the pregnant, Layne and Jesse's faces went from annoyed to shocked "dude is it yours?" Jesse asked, that comment got him a slap from Layne and a glare from Matt, "yeah its mine she told me this morning."Matt said "Do you know what she is going to do? Layne asked sitting down next him. "I don't know I walked away when she told me, I can't deal with this I am only 17." "Kate just turned 16, don't play the age card." She snapped at him. "I know I just never thought I would be in this situation" he said "are you going to stay with her if she keeps it?" Jesse asked. "I have no clue. I don't want to but I guess I have no choice. How did this happen to me twice this year?" he said feeling although the weight of the world was on his shoulder. "Well, look on the bright Anna wasn't really pregnant," Layne said trying to lighten the mood. "Wait did Kate tell you?" Matt asked Layne "No, but I can't imagine what that must be like for her." Layne said "why didn't you use a condom?" Jesse asked "I did or at least I think I did, I was pretty wasted but I'm always pretty careful. And isn't she on the pill?" he asked Layne "I guess not, who all knows?" "You, Jesse, Kate and I. Kate may have told Logan, but he didn't seem to know earlier." he said looking up, "wait is she with Logan?" she questioned a little nervously. "I don't think they have gotten together but they hang out and talk all the time, why do you care?" he asked a little confused "it's nothing, so have you told your parents?" "Do I have to?" Matt asked "Yeah," Layne said "hey Layne can I talk to Matt alone for a minute?" Jesse asked "yeah sure I will be in the other room." She said walking out of the room. "Do you remember Maggie from freshman year?" Jesse said nervous about what he was about to tell his friend. "Yeah, why?" he asked thinking that this story had no point "Well I lost my virginity to her and we were hooking up a lot. And well she got pregnant." Jesse said almost whispering the last part not wanting his girlfriend to hear. "What! What did you do?" Matt asked more intrigued by the story now, "I told my parents, she told hers, and they sent her to her 'Aunts' house for the rest of the year, I don't know what happened to the baby." "Who all knew?" Matt asked "My parents, her parents, and I think that was it, but Matt, you really do need to tell your parents, and talk to Kate the sooner the better." Jesse said "yeah you're right." Matt said, standing up "I'm going go find Kate but tell Layne thanks and dude if you hurt Layne or fuck up her life anymore I will hurt you." Then Matt got up and walked out.

Jesse sat there thinking about what Matt had just told and why he cared so much about her. He then got up and walked in to the kitchen to find his girlfriend drinking some water, "did Matt leave?" she asked "yeah but where you ever with him?" he asked with an expressionless face "Yeah one time." She said "when" he questioned her "Early freshman year like October." She said hating that her boyfriend wanted to know about her past. "Did you lose your virginity to him?" he asked dreading the possible answer. "No" she said "then who did you lose it to?" "Logan" she said "what about you? Who did you lose your virginity to?" She questioned him "It's not important" he said "well of course it is, but wait I already know!" she said almost yelling at him "who told you" "Anna a long time ago, she told me how you guys lost it to each other, but I hoped that you would have told me." She said "what like you told me?" he said getting very angry. "I did tell you, when you asked, and I think that it is time for you to leave." She shouted at him "Yeah I think so to and you know what I didn't lose my virginity to Anna I lost it to Maggie, but I took Anna's. So screw you" He yelled as he walked of her house.

Matt walked up to the front porch of Kate's house, his stomach had turn to knots and he wanted to walk away but it was too late, he had already rang the doorbell Mrs. Kelly opened the door she was wearing a couture gown with her hair pinned back, "Hi Mrs. Kelly is Kate here?" He asked walking into the house. "Yes she is upstairs in here room." Matt started walking up the stairs "O Matt are your parents going to the winter charity gala?" "I think so" he answered her "OK well I can't wait to catch up with them." The conversation was wrapped up as Matt finished walking up the stairs. Matt and Kate had been friends for years; their parents were friends and went to most of the same parties. Matt was a year older then Kate and always thought of her as a younger sister, until she got into high school, then everything changed she became the girl he had to get with, but he waited until she offered and when she did he jumped at the opportunity. But now the girl that he used to think of as a little sister was having his baby. How did this happen? Matt found Kate's room he knocked and then walked in, she was surprised and angry that he was here, "what the hell do you want?" she said rolling her eyes. "I wanted to talk to you about what you told me earlier." He said sitting down in a chair in the room. "I don't want to talk to you, you did this to me! So why should I talk to you?" Kate yelled "Because we have to deal with this, you need to tell your parents and you need to stop acting like an immature bitch and take responsibility for what we did. But if you don't want to deal with it then fine, just have a nice life and leave me out of it!"He yelled at her and stormed out of the house leaving behind an envelope. When Kate saw it she went to open it, in it was about $750 cash and a letter that read: _This is some money for an abortion I can drive you if you need me to. I just hope that you realize that we can't and will never be able to this.___Kate was angry but realized that he was right.

Layne sat in the living room of her house watching TV and talking on the phone with her parents. Layne's mom was coming in for Christmas and her dad was coming in for New Years. She couldn't believe how long it had been since she had seen her parents. She had just hung up with her dad when she heard the doorbell rang, she got up to see who it was, she was very happy to see that it was Matt, she opened the door. "Hey, I know that I am interrupting your night with Jesse, but Layne I don't think I can do this." He said noticing that Jesse was not there and that Layne had changed in to a sweatshirt and shorts. "Come in" Layne said "where's Jesse?" he asked "I think we broke up" "o sorry" he said "It's fine but what is going on with you?" she asked walking back in to the family room "I went and tried to talk to Kate but all she wanted to do was pout about how unfair her life is, I gave her money for an abortion but I don't know if she will do it." He said sitting down next Layne "Matt you are doing everything you can, just give her space and if she needs you she will find you or someone will probably come talk to you." She said setting her hand on his leg. "Your right Layne, so why did you and Jesse break up?" he asked putting his hand on top of hers "He started asking about my past and who I had been with, and then when I asked about his he got all defensive, I just don't know." She said almost feeling like crying. "Well I do and I know that everything is going to be fine because you are better than Jesse and you need a guy that can appreciate you." He moved his hand from hers to her shoulder, then she nestled her head in his shoulder. "You're right" she said "I know" he said kissing the top of her head. "Do you want a drink?" she asked "Sure" he said She got up and poured Matt a scotch and Poured herself some tequila. Layne sat back down on the couch next to Matt falling back into his arm; she loved the feeling of his muscles as they held her. Matt sat up putting his cup on the table after only having a drink; his mind was still racing thinking about the baby and how badly he wanted the girl who was lying in his arms.

Jesse stood outside a rather large house debating whether or not to ring the doorbell, he started walking back and forth lighting a cigarette something he only did when he was angry or stressed and right now he was both. He decided that he might as well ring the doorbell; he waited a minute and then started to turn away when someone opened the door, "Hey" Kate said drying tears from her face. "Hey, can I come in I think we should talk?" Kate stood back from the door so he could walk in, "what do you want to talk about?" she asked trying to act clueless about her being pregnant, Jesse picked up on her trying to act clueless and said "I know don't play dumb, Matt told me." He said sitting down in the kitchen with her, tears started falling from her eyes "I don't know what I'm going to do, I don't feel like I can do anything." She said "I know I get it" he put his arm around her shoulder "how? How can you possible know?" "I got a girl pregnant." He told her, she asked the questions as Matt and he told her the same story of his freshman year.

Matt looked down at the girl in his arm and smiled which made her blush a little "what?" she asked wondering the reason for him to be looking at her. "Just thinking about how easy ever thing was year ago." He said "yeah I miss that, I miss us." She said Matt knew that she didn't mean that, it was a mix of the tequila and the break up. "There was never an us, it was me taking advantage of you." He said wondering how much of the year could she remember "No I wanted it, and I still do." This time he was sure it was the break up with Jesse, but he wanted her so badly. He turned her body so that her head was resting on the arm rest, he push his body over hers holding his wait on his arms. He lend over her bringing his lips to hers not expecting her to kiss back but to his surprise they did, she loved the feeling of his body on top of hers. They were like this for only another minute until Layne reached for the hem of his shirt and he sat up allowing her to take it off and be on top he lend backing grabbing at her shirt she lifted it off her body while straddling Matt. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this but he had never been more in love then right now. Layne bent down kissing him his lips separated from hers to suck on her neck and when he pulled away he left a mark his lips traveled back to Layne's. His heart and mind started racing again he thought about Kate and right now he was taking advantage of the person who really could love him right now. He pulled away this surprised Layne at first but then she looked into Matt's eyes and saw everything that he was feeling, the guilt and the love but she knew that he wasn't in love with her. She sat up looking at him and then glancing at his phone which was lighting up. She grabbed it and looked to see who was calling him, to her surprise it was Kate she handed him his phone as he put back on his shirt. He picked it up "hello?" he asked "hi I think we need to talk." He looked a little surprised and then responded "Yeah I think we should too, but not tonight how about tomorrow?" she didn't wait a second to respond "Yeah that's good coffee at 10?" she asked "Yeah that's fine bye." He said as he hung up the phone. And sat back on the couch and held Layne in his arms.

Kate hung up the phone and turned to see Jesse, she never really thought about how attractive he is, she assumed it was because he was dating Layne and well now he was single. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Kate asked He nodded and they walk into the family room, Kate grabbed the remote and turned on the TV she sat back in the couch next to Jesse the feeling of being with a guy made Kate feel so good and she curled up next to him and feel asleep.

Chapter 7

Layne curled up next to Matt letting her head rest in his lap he ran his fingers through her hair and down her side until it rested on her hip she quickly nodded off into sleep. He sat there looking at her seeing how peaceful she was as she slept. He didn't think that he could sleep his mind was racing as he thought about how messed up everything was, eventually his mind let up and he fell asleep sitting up with Layne on his lap. The night passed by quickly as they slept Layne woke up at about 9:45 she looked at Matt and then back at the clock, it took her a minute to remember what had happened and then another minute to remember that Matt had plans at ten. She didn't want to wake him, he looked to cute sleeping. But she knew she had she gave him a slight nudge he made a grunting sound as he opened his eyes. He smiled as he saw Layne sitting there he looked at her and grinded at her. "You have to meet Kate for coffee in 15 minutes," Layne said getting up off the couch. "Do I have to?" Matt asked jokingly. "Yes and then you are going to tell your parents, okay?" she said "Yeah okay." He said not taking a word she said seriously. He got up and said bye to Layne and walked out of his house out to his Mercedes and started to drive away.

When Matt got to the coffee shop he saw Kate walking into the coffee shop he hesitated for a minute but then decided that he needed to get this over with. As he walked into the shop he saw Kate sitting at table with two coffee's one for her and one for Matt. "Thanks for the coffee" he said taking a sip of it. "So are we going to talk about this?" Kate asked after a few moments of silence. "Yeah we are so what do you want to about it? I already told you my opinion so now you tell me yours." He said "I don't know I don't want to have, but I don't think I can kill it." She said chocking on her words. "Well I don't think we can keep it." Matt said wishing he could leave. "That's not what I am saying, maybe we could put the baby up for adoption?" she said "Okay, yeah maybe but first we need to tell our parent." Matt said dreading thought of disappointing his parents more. "Okay I guess we have to so when do we tell them?" she asked "Well I will talk to mine tonight, but do you want me to be there when you tell yours?" Matt asked "No I think I should do it alone but thanks." Kate said "ok well I better get going, thanks for the coffee." He said as he got up and left, Kate sat there for a minute and sip her coffee and then got up and left.

Matt pulled up to his house, he saw that his moms range rover sitting in the garage next to his dads Porsche, he got out of his car and walked inside. His mom was sitting at the counter drinking a coffee and reading a magazine. His dad was sitting in office reading over a newspaper. "Matt it's good to see you, where have you been?" His mom asked not sounding too concerned. "I was with friends." He said shortly, his mom didn't respond he started to walk up the stairs and then he decided it was as good as time as ever to tell them he got a girl pregnant. "I need to talk to you both of you." He said walking back down the stairs; his dad moved from the office into the kitchen and was now pouring himself a cup of coffee. "What do you need to talk to us about." His dad asked not to concerned, "I really messed up" he said not wanting to say what he had done. "Matt you can tell us anything." His mom said putting down the magazine. "I got a girl pregnant" he said not looking up but feeling the tension build up in the air. "Who?" His mom asked she said in angry voice. "Kate, Kate Kelly" he said still not looking up. "Get out, now" his said in a low frustrated voice. "But dad," Matt said "Just go I can't even look at you right now." He dad said. Matt picked up his keys and walked out of the house.

Layne sat in her house thinking about what had happened in the past 24 hours


End file.
